Rise of the Dark Ruler
by Crazy Beyond All Reason
Summary: In Depth acount of Starfire's past and how it led to the rise of a Dark Ruler. COAN: Koriand'r is Starfire's childhood name in comic timelines so thats what she is called untill a little later.
1. Chapter 1

By Crazy beyond all reason,

Co written by Evil Hamster Mastermind

Our first Fan Fiction!

A/N: Evil Hamster Mastermind: I in no way claim these characters, plot lines, or Chronology. Most of it is from the original comic books, the rest is from a mind that is, how would you say, Crazy beyond all reason. Anyway that being said many of the details are my work, little things like dialogue and action. I apologize in advance for the brief history notes, they are important (I'm told by a "crazy" person) and I'll make them as painless as possible. P.S. I own the lap top and the lap it sits on, that's it.

A/N: Crazy beyond all reason: I own none of the characters in the story **EXCEPT! **For all characters from Dalibor AKA: Devlin and Tynan (Do not mess with me!) Other than that, I own nothing. 

P.S. Don't read the end first, it will ruin the whole story.

Evil: You do realize that they can't, we only posted one chapter.

Crazy: Oh, Yeah, HaHaHEHEHEHE

Rise of the Dark Ruler:

Chapter 1: Rivals

Although the fact that aliens exist is widely accepted by the general public, what with Superman, Martian Man Hunter, and the numerous other costume clad extra terrestrials running around, most people remain oblivious to one particularly war torn planet known as Tamaran.

Tamaran was notorious for fighting not only other species but themselves, dividing the planet into two kingdoms, one Southern and the other Northern. Because of this nature, surrounding planets often tried to form alliances with one or both of the kingdoms. Such an alliance had long existed between Dalibor and Tamaran, until the alliance was ended by the marriage between King Thanos Raj supreme ruler of the planet Dalibor and the oldest princess of the Southern kingdom, Majidah. The alliance was severed when Majidah was disowned by the Southern Kingdom for marrying the alien king, and her younger sister Amelia was made crowned princess in her place.

Not long after the death of the King and Queen of Southern Tamaran, two princes were born, one from Majidah and the other from Amelia. Majidah's son was striking from birth having stark black hair and deep purple eyes that calmly contemplated the world around him, he was given the name Devlin Raj. Amelia's son Karras' birth was long and painful and it was realized why when the child emerged fighting and screaming, it was later said that the first thing the child touched was the sword of his father in his struggles to free himself from those helping him enter the world. Surely, he was a great warrior from birth. Karras' features were as striking as his cousins, though in contrary ways, his hair was flame red and eyes intensely green.

No love had been lost between the sisters before the birth of their children, a fact that would not change regardless of any civil behavior in public eye. Their sons were the pride of both women, beyond all question the perfect incarnation of a son to each eye around. It was no shock then when their children became another means of comparison between the two women of power, nor when the boys began to develop the competitive spirit of their mothers. Needless to say that each game between the two became a small civil war between the two nations, each victory as celebrated in their eyes as equal to a hard fought battle. It was through this competition that the boys grew and trained to be unparalleled by anyone, besides each other.

Three years after the birth of Devlin Raj and Karras the Northern Kingdom was graced with a royal child. Their joy was only diminished when their raven haired Komand'r was born with a defect, preventing her from being able to fly like a normal Tamaranian child, making her unfit to be a future ruler of her people. Their sorrow was lifted a year later when they were graced with another princess, this one without flaw with red hair and green eyes, whom they named Koriand'r. A prince was born lastly to their household a year later named Riand'r this boy had blond hair and blue eyes.

For one of the four seasons of every year, the young ruler Devlin Raj supported the alliance between the two peoples by staying with the royal house of the Northern Kingdom. The crown princess Koriand'r took to him immediately and they united against the force of spite that was Komand'r and though he was young he diligently protected the young princess from her sister. He found foiling the older princess a welcome break from the more skilled and malicious attacks of Karras. Over the yearly visits Devlin and Koriand'r became truly closer than words, aided by Devlin's inborn skill of forming a telepathic link so that even when they were separated they were aware of each other to a degree. However, Devlin was not their only annual visitor.

Karras also came to visit the Northern kingdom for very much the same reason as Devlin Raj but with a much different result. Karras had not grown out of his fighting spirit much to the delight to his parents and to the horror of any others forced to encounter him. Koriand'r had never experienced anything like him. Her sister had always tormented her but Karras seemed to take joy in her pain and took every opportunity to cause her suffering. This common interest linked the young prince and Komand'r and they often delighted in elaborate plans to humiliate her in front of others.

When Devlin Raj was sixteen Thanos and Majidah finally had a second child who looked much like Devlin but all over touched with darker overtones from the black flecks in his purple eyes to his honeyed brown skin. Though the kingdom was overjoyed to have a second healthy prince, they were troubled by the naming of this son, Tynan Raj, the meaning of which was dark ruler. Tynan Raj had no reserves in his adoration of his younger brother and as he grew older Tynan became more and more like his older brother.

The year after Tynan was born the two kingdoms of Tamaran were no longer able to stall their hostilities, and open war broke out. It was during this time that Komand'r saw the weakness of her own people and decided that now was her opportunity to gain the power that she had been denied from birth. Ignorant of their daughter's heart, Luand'r and Myand'r did nothing to conceal nothing from their oldest daughter, so that when she decided to betray her people to form an alliance with the Gordanians she had a wealth of information to exchange for her new position among them. The Gordanians armed with this information attacked with ferocity and certainty, using what they should not have known to beat the Tamaranians at every point. In an act of desperation, the two Kingdoms formed an alliance in the most sure and effective means, by wedding their two crowned heirs, Koriand'r and Karras. Due to the young age of the princess, the marriage was only effective in legal terms until she would turn sixteen years old, however, she was still forced to live in the Southern kingdom under that households headship until the time of her coming of age. Koriand'r's nature had not changed from being a sweet girlish child, nor had her appearance matured beyond that of an awkward willowy teen. Likewise, Karras had matured not only physically, but also in his methods of torment rather than nature. He had developed greatly in skill and technique, especially those pertaining to the managing and torture of prisoners. There was no end to his delight in practicing some of these techniques on the most recent addition to their household. Koriand'r became accustomed to the disappearance of her pets and would often find pieces of them among her belongings or meals. She also quickly learned to never be in a room along with Karras and his family. Without noticing, Koriand'r withdrew into herself while still projecting the same innocent and open personality that she had been known for in her younger years.

Koriand'r's only rest from this hostile world was on her visits back home which she always tried to overlap with Devlin and, recently, Tynan's visits. This restitute was to be disturbed however, when the parent's of the 'young couple' decided that it was bad for appearances for the two to be separate from one another for these long visits. So it was that Karras accompanied Koriand'r to her childhood home. Koriand'r had tried desperately to reschedule her visit for fear of what Devlin would do. She knew that his youth prevented him from sensing her emotions when she was in the Northern Kingdom but in her presence he would know everything, their close friendship making the bond far to strong to allow for any deception between them, at least not on her part. Her only chance was to mask her feelings by tapping into the boundless joy that her people were capable of, and trying to limit her contact with her dear childhood friend. She took solace in knowing that at least young Tynan, who had become much attached to her once he saw that she was friends with his beloved brother, was too young and inexperienced to get any more than a general notion of the minds around him.


	2. Tynan Hates Flying

Crazy: Finally something kinda interesting is happening, the first part was so boring!

Evil: **You're** the one that told me to write all that stuff!

Crazy: Oh…Yeah….

Evil: A character actually does something!

Chapter 2: Tynan hates flying

Tynan stared out the window of their transport while subconsciously leaning his back against his older brother for comfort. Though he would never admit it, he was scared. He hated flying, even in the arms of Koriand'r his second best friend in all the worlds. Tynan looked up to see his brother smiling broadly; it took some getting used to. He wasn't frowning like usual or even smiling faintly, but blatantly smiling which could only mean that they were getting very close to Koriand'r. It was one of the side effects of their bond, Tynan knew, that they would become more alike when they were near each other. Still it was always strange to see the happy and enthusiastic traits of Koriand'r come over his always somber brother. He smiled to himself and looked away so that Devlin would not realize that he was 'smiling like an idiot' like he often teased Koriand'r about.

He could see the massive castle like fortress as they approached, and people gathering to greet them. There was no question that they were from off world, as a native Tamaranian would not be caught dead on such a vessel for atmosphere travel. Tynan began to bounce in his seat, forgetting himself in his excitement he was midair when Devlin slipped his strong arm around his waist and pulled him up as he stood. Devlin walked down the isle with Tynan dangling happily from one arm.

"You know how Koriand'r always takes you flying?" Devlin asked, Tynan shivered a little, both from the thought of flying and also the sense of excitement that he was getting from his mental connection to Devlin. Devlin never got excited over nothing.

"Yes" Tynan tried to answer bravely, though the word squeaked in his throat. Devlin's smile deepened, never a good sign.

"You know how Koriand'r loves surprises, don't you?"

Tynan didn't trust his voice, he nodded. That was it, Devlin was up to something and it was big. Devlin walked up to the hatch at the side, and opened a compartment near the door. It held what looked like a thick silver plate with two shoulder straps coming out of it. Tynan shivered at the sight, this was bad, really, really bad. Devlin looked down at Tynan, his smile was his own again and full of mischief. Tynan found himself smiling back. Devlin shrugged into the straps and held Tynan to his chest with both arms and hit the emergency open pad on the floor with his foot. Looking out over the Fortress, Tynan squished himself against Devlin, but found that he wasn't afraid anymore. He was with his brother, the great warrior, the master planner, and eternal dare devil. There was nothing to worry about. Tynan smirked, eyes wide as Devlin leaned out of the transport and into the open air. This was going to be fun!

It should be said that the Northern Kingdom's fortress was very tall. Tynan had never seen such a massive building, especially one of stone, and it was divided into several staggered levels, the uppermost one was crowed with people, it looked like if even one more person was there, someone would have to be shoved off the side to make room.

_Too bad Karras isn't near the side_

Tynan giggled at Devlin's thoughts. Something occurred to his young and trusting, but increasingly concerned mind, _Devlin…where are we going to land?_

Devlin's left eyebrow twitched slightly, the rest of his face remaining stoic. That was a bad sign. Tynan grabbed his brother's arms tighter, and wide eyed watched as they swooped over the crowded tier, dodging and switching back skimming above the upturned heads on the silver glider wings.

Devlin flipped one last time before landing in a deep crouch on the outermost wall. Sensing the eyes around him, he slowly rose to a posture suiting his status. Tynan stood at his side casting a lesser but similar figure in the light. Stepping down to the crowd's level Devlin, followed by Tynan, slid the glider off of his shoulders letting the long deep green cape settle just above the level of his feet. The cape changed in the light from midnight black to a deep forest green in contrast with his features. The pressed horde somehow managed to part before the young princes as they approached the royal household.

Devlin and Tynan strode respectfully up to Luand'r and Myand'r and bowed in acknowledgement of the reigning King and Queen. Having paid the necessary respects, Tynan ran to Koriand'r and jumped up and down in front of her,

"I flew! Devlin and I flew, and we went so fast that I couldn't hear, but I wasn't scared because I'm brave like Devlin, and so I'm not afraid to fly, but I still don't like ships but if I ever start to fly like mommy, I mean Majidah, than I won't be afraid but I still won't fly as fast as you because I'm too young." Tynan breathed and Devlin took this opportunity to approach smiling slightly at Koriand'r.

"Transports are overrated." He said solemnly. Koriand'r couldn't help but smile warmly at the two, but still didn't want to miss an opportunity to tease him,

"You're still jealous. That's OK. It's hard to fly PROPERLY." She looked innocently up at him with the childish eyes something that always grated on him. That, with the fact that she was reminding him that he had never inherited the ability of flight from his mother, served to further annoy him. It was amazing that Devlin managed to pull off a small, polite smile,

"Huh, with all due respect (nodding to the rest of the royal family) I think technology has gone beyond that…ability. Now when there are machines that can teleport people: that will be something. I mean, really, any idiot with a bed sheet can fly. " Devlin said thoughtfully, rubbing in once again that he had learned to teleport himself practically from birth. It was a natural ability for all Daliborians to be able to instantly teleport themselves from one point to another with only their eyes and minds directing them, though the ability often gained strength and range with age and training. Devlin was considered a natural, having disappeared from his crib before he was able to walk. His telepathy had also come early, even for the Raj family.

"Apparently," a voice cut the din. Devlin's wry smile vanished as he saw Karras approach from his right and put an arm purposely around young Koriand'r's waist. Though Devlin managed to keep his face neutral, Tynan openly scowled at Karras, which looked strange on such and young and innocent face. Smiling but not able to keep the maliciousness off of his face entirely, Karras nodded slightly, only as much as necessary in such a crowd to show respect for another crowned prince, they were all aware of the eyes pressing around

"My close friend Devlin Raj!" Karras smiled what passed for friendly from him.

"And the youngest addition to the mighty Raj house, little Tynan." He couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped into his voice. Tynan squirmed under Karras' gaze, slinking behind Devlin who did not take his deep purple eyes from Karras' green ones.

Devlin nodded slightly. Koriand'r forced herself to frown instead of smile at the slight. Karras didn't miss a beat, and continued as if Devlin had answered.

"Devlin, always such a delight. Sorry I haven't kept in touch. I've been terribly busy keeping up with my training and…personal things." Karras tightened his grip around Koriand'r and gestured to the silver glider still in Devlin's hand, "You must be so happy to have a younger brother to play toys with you. I'm sure it's much more fun than all the training I've been doing. Sometimes I think I'm giving up the best years of my life all for sake of ruling my kingdom. But… it **is** my duty as crowned prince after all." Karras sneered. Devlin briefly glanced at Koriand'r for permission, but ignored her troubled frowning eyes and continued anyway:

"You haven't changed at all. I've been hearing about you from all over. But then, everyone who mentions you seems to want to kill you." Devlin shrugged, "Strange, don't you think?" Tynan grew braver as this conversation continued and now stood supportively at his brother's side, nodding enthusiastically.

Koriand'r spared a small smile at Tynan, before turning slowly toward Karras and fondly gazing at him,

"My prince, is it time to get ready for dinner?" She asked. She playfully tugged him after her, trying to ignore the glare that seethed on Devlin's face and the confusion and disappointment all over Tynan's.

"You played your part very well." Karras said once they were in their private adjoining quarters. "One would almost think you were in love with me."

"Yeah, one would." Koriand'r said with a bitter smile.


End file.
